Flight
by JupiterSun11
Summary: It's a beautiful 'once in a lifetime' starry night. Hiccup and Astrid go night flying but something goes awry. Cliches are cliche for a reason. ;) AxH Lots of fluff and stuff! Life is good.


**A/N: Hey. Wow another day, another drabble but different fandom. Ha ha. I saw How To Train Your Dragon about a month ago and I fell in love with it. I had been watching the episodes which are cute but the movie is always better. ;) I really am a sucker for those animated movies. **

**I had been craving some fluff lately so I wrote this. Enjoy. **

**I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. (Man that is a long title. Ha ha)**

* * *

Hiccup sighed in his sleep. He smiled. Turning on his side, he met a pair of ice blue eyes and a mischievous smile. Behind her, stood Toothless who had the most adorable look on his face. Hiccup rubbed his eyes and sat up.

She quietly laughed at him. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" She smirked evilly. His eyes widened slowly, knowing what was coming next. "Mommy, oh mommy." Astrid mocked him. Hiccup rolled his green eyes.

"Let's just go." He got out of bed and crept down the stairs, past his father. The girl and dragon did the same. "Where is Stormfly? Aren't we going night flying?" His face contorted into an adorable confused expression.

"Of course we are." Astrid punched him in the arm, then to pull Stormfly out from the shadows and walked to the edge of the town.

"Ow." Hiccup mumbled as he followed Astrid. Both, including dragons stood at the edge of a small cliff. The scent of the sea filling their nostrils. Soon enough it wasn't just the smell of the sea filling their noses but gusts of cold wind. Hiccup felt so free, he turned to look at Astrid who had an equally enthusiastic smile on her face. The stars were shining bright tonight even the moon was aglow.

Astrid watched as Hiccup performed loops and spins in the air with a satisfied smile. She muttered 'show off' under her breath but decided to ignore the boy. She glanced up at the stars, shining so bright for the first time in a long time. Her jaw dropped in awe as she gazed upward. What Astrid didn't realize was that she was riding right into a harsh wind current. Before she knew it, Astrid was plummeting toward the darkness of the sea. She screamed and caught attention of the kind dragon boy. Stormfly had been blown too far out to save Astrid.

Hiccup veered Toothless in the girl's direction and dove after her. Astrid knitted her eyebrows together and closed her eyes. She got ready to plunge into the ocean and to swim to the nearest rock so she wouldn't freeze. Her foot hit the surface of the water and she took a breath in but suddenly someone had firmly grabbed her hand and pulled upward. Hiccup pulled her onto Toothless with ease. Astrid reluctantly wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned into him, secretly enjoying getting close to him and breathing in his scent.

The duo landed on the small cliff, the grassy blowing in the breeze. The dragons began to walk in the direction of the village, exhausted, leaving the two behind. The moon stood behind them.

"Well, we better go. We do have an early morning with the harvest..." Hiccup scratched the back of his neck and started off in the village's direction.

"Hey." Astrid's voice stopped him and he turned around. The tough girl strode up to him and looked him squarely in the eye, his kind green eyes. Then Astrid punched him in the arm.

He gave her an annoyed glare, defenses raised. She loved that look on his face. "What was that for?"

Astrid got close to him, "That was for taking me on the windiest night." Then she grasped his green shirt and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. His eyes rolled back in bliss as they closed. After they slowly pulled back, "And that's for everything else." She smiled and walked away. Minutes later, Hiccup stumbled after her. They both walked home, smiling and pleased with the night.

The End!

* * *

**A/N: So...here we are. You have completed my written story. That'll be a few minutes you can't get back or half an hour...depending on how fast you read. ;) **

**Yeah, one of my favourite parts is the scene where she punches him and then kisses him. (And I liked that she just gave him a peck on the cheek at first, not going so fast like the rest. Yeah, old timer romantic in the house. Slow and Steady will win the race. Ha ha) I hope that is going to be a running gag in the series. Hope you liked it. Review? **


End file.
